puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 15
"The Flaming Heart Gets Hotter!" is the fifteenth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. Synopsis When tasked with training Aira and Rizumu, Mion struggles to teach them anything and resorts to calling in heavier forces to see to it that the girls learn. '' Summary The girls observe Mion dance with her batopon, causing Aira to worry over how poorly she will do, while Rizumu insists that she can easily catch up to Mion. Neko-chi joins them to start teasing her until she provokes her, causing Rabi-chi and Bea-chi annoyance considering how worried the girls are. Mion quiets everyone down and insists that the girls should focus on learning the difference between them so that they can improve, then she asks them to dance- only to watch as Aira trips and knocks Rizumu over. She makes fun of them until Neko-chi points out that the girls haven't tried to sing -while Mion can- and this causes Mion to wonder if the girls aren't very good because of their lack of talent. In order to inspire them she decides to ask Kyoko to help them produce a debut CD. Stunned, Aira and Rizumu can only watch in silence when Mion puts on the dramatics and claim they begged her for this favor. Besides, if they don't have a CD yet they don't deserve to stand by her side. Seeing that she has a point, Kyoko agrees and rationalizes that by now they should be working on that. She is also delighted by the concept because it means she can start making more money if they sell well. Aira and Rizumu are worried since they can't sing very well, but Kyoko tells them that they can perform in a group; much to Mion's shock since she didn't plan on helping them. She tries arguing against her by saying that even if they ''wanted to, they can't because they don't have a song written yet. Suddenly, Penguin-sensei arrives to reveal that he took it upon himself to come up with one, and he leads the girls to the dance room to have everybody listen. But to their shock, the song has no real lyrics at all and has no appeal, causing them to feel low in energy. He forces the girls to get to work while he naps, but when they go over it they aren't really impressed with Aira or Rizumu's lyrics; with Aira writing a self-introduction about herself, and Rizumu proudly detailing how much she likes eating meat. Mion finishes her own, but she's too reserved to tell them until she realizes she has no other choice since she's now involved. She is embarrassed when the girls read over it and delightfully praise her. In another room, Mion begins to instruct the girls with singing in order to practice the song. She doesn't want to have to deal with this but she has no choice, so she makes both of them sing for her in order to see where they stand. Both struggle no matter what she does, so she decides to pull some strings to call Callings for help. At the Prism Stone Shop, she makes the girls sit down and pretend they are on a date to capture the feeling of the song. She sets Aira with Shou, and Rizumu with Hibiki, while she hangs out with Wataru on the sideline. However, her plans don't seem to work with the girls being too flustered to do anything, until she demands they hurry up. This results in both girls becoming overwhelmed to the point they both pass out. She takes the girls back to Pretty Top and attempts to figure out what to do when Jun comes by to offer some assistance. He encourages Mion and inspires her, and she tells the girls to just dance however they want to the beat of the music. Initially this does nothing, but she continues to encourage them until the girls begin to see the music as they sing and dance, and in no time the debut of their brand new song performance arrives. The girls do very well and pull off the brand new Colorful Chocolate Parade Duet Prism Jump. This is followed by Mion performing Throbbing Memory Leaf. Later that night, Kyoko is going over how well the girls did for their performance. She hands the trio a brand new song that she would like for them to learn, and tells them that it features a solo for each girl- and they must have it finished by tomorrow, shocking them greatly. They further get anxious when she reveals that they don't have lyrics either, and she must find someone who can capture the hearts of young girls with their lyrics. Quickly, Aira and Rizumu point out Mion's wonderful song. She tries to refuse, but she's given no choice again. She then decides that they have to help out by writing some lyrics too, then decides to have Callings return for some lovely training, causing the duo to pass out again. Prism Stone Shop Segment Before Anime A girl named Jubi introduces herself to the girls, explaining that she will be their Batopon teacher starting today. After they share introductions, she performs with an assistant cheerleader, Miho, and dances to the Opening Theme. She instructs the girls on a basic way to begin the dance, by placing their hands on their hips. There is also the Pretty High V, and the Pretty Low V. With that, they begin to practice these simple moves while Rabi-chi and Bea-chi watch them. Before the segment ends, Neko-chi appears, voicing her decision to lend a paw from now on. After Anime Reina, Mia, and Karin are ready to begin practicing their dance. They decide to go over the basic genre and the basic moves they already learned at this point, starting with Hip-Hop and they advise to make big movements in time with the music. Rabi-chi encourages the audience to try with them too. The girls then sign off for the episode. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Mion Takamine *Rizumu Amamiya *Jun Takigawa *Kyoko Asechi *Yamao Yamada *Penguin-sensei *Wataru Trivia Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 15/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream